The goals of the NIEHS Respiratory Disorders Research Core are to: 1) facilitate epidemiological research on causation of respiratory diseases among the population of northern Manhattan; 2) serve as a resource for interdisciplinary studies which utilize the diverse expertise of core members to study the mechanisms underlying respiratory diseases; and 3) facilitate cross fertilization of ideas and approaches to study respiratory diseases. The Center formalizes these interactions and provides resources for these interactive projects.